Bittersweet Affairs
by pinkladysizz79
Summary: If there is one girl who can handle this much going on in her life, it's Amaya. Let's face it. Living with the Akatsuki can be pretty tough.
1. Chapter 1

"Danna

"Danna! I can't wait till we finally get home!" a little girl with short brown hair skipped next to her elder friend, chanting those words.

The older girl giggled and looked over to her tiny friend. "I know. I'm glad we can finally get back home and get some extremely important business done."

"What kind of business?" the child looked up at the woman.

"Well you're gonna be eight soon. Almost time for joining the academy. We have to sign you up for it."

"Really?! You're gonna let me be a shinobi?!" the girl began jumping up and down.

"What? You think I taught you all those Jutsu for no reason?" the older woman smiled again.

"Yes! I'm gonna be a shinobi! I can't wait!"

The woman laughed. "First you can't wait to get home and now it's to become a shinobi. What is the world coming to?"

"Danna! I'm so happy! Thank you!" the girl stops to hug her friend.

"No problem. I think it's a great idea. I mean your Danna IS an Iwagakure ANBU." The older girl happily takes the hug. "The least you can do is follow in her footsteps."

"Who goes there?" one of the guards at the Iwagakure's main gate asked

"Relax, Hiroshi, it's me and Maddy." The older girl took off her ANBU mask to show her face to the man.

"Amaya! Maddy! Welcome back!" the man said

"Thanks Hiroshi sama!" Maddy yelled, waving

"The main gates opened and the two girls walked in. Amaya led Maddy back to their small two room apartment.

"That mission took us a long time, Danna." Maddy said as she lay down on the couch

"I know. That happens sometimes. I just hope the Tsuchikage won't be too mad at us for taking so long on that sudden mission to Konohagakure." Amaya said, walking into the kitchen

She picked up a banana and brought it out to Maddy.

"Thanks, Danna! I'm starved!" the little girl took a bite

A few hours later Amaya decided it was time Maddy should be getting to bed.

"Come on, Maddy! Stop hiding! I'll find you!"

"But, Danna! I wanna stay up like you!" the call came from Maddy's closet. Her favorite hiding spot

"Boo!" Amaya said looking inside the box

"Danna! Please?" Maddy pleaded

"No. now get to bed. And I mean now, missy." Amaya was almost never angry. Maddy could tell she wasn't now.

Amaya had a great sense of humor. She never raised her voice unless she had to. She was always happy and smiling. No matter how sad she was she always smiled. Even as she tried to give Maddy a stern face she couldn't help but revert back to her usual ways.

Maddy hopped out of the hamper and into her bed.

"Will I ever be able to stay up as late as you?" Maddy asked (no she doesn't say Danna every time she talks to me)

"When you're my age." Amaya pulled the covers up to the young girl's neck

"But that'll be in like… a bazillion years!" Maddy yelled, arms flailing

"Uh try ten."

"Did I make you mad, Danna?"

"No. Now go to sleep."

Amaya patted Maddy's head and walked into the living room.

Meanwhile

"She the one, Itachi?" a shark asked his partner

"Yes. Let's hope she comes easier than Deidara did." The raven haired man replied

The two men quickly and silently jumped from the rooftop they were sitting on and moved towards their target.

Meanwhile

Amaya sat down on the couch and pulled out her notebook.

'What am I going to do?' Amaya thought 'If the Tsuchikage finds out I'm here he's liable to kick us out of the village. Or worse. He could hurt…'

She looked down the hallway at Maddy's bedroom door.

'No. I won't let anyone touch her. Let alone hurt her. I promised that to myself and to her three years ago.'

Flashback Time!

"Hey kid! What? Can't you fight back?" a boy at the age of seventeen asked holding up a defenseless four year old Maddy."

"Please let me go!" Maddy yelled, trying to remove his hand from her shirt

The older just laughed.

"Hey!" a fifteen year old Amaya yelled at the boy

"Hey back." The boy dropped Maddy and made his way over to Amaya. "How old are you?"

Amaya crossed her arms. "That's none of you concern."

"It's not, is it?"

"Look I don't have time to mess with you. Lord Tsuchikage wants to see me about becoming an ANBU and I don't want to be late."

"ANBU, eh?" That's a high rank. "Are you sure you can-" his message was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

The boy held his 'area' and fell to the ground.

"I told you I didn't have time for this."

Amaya lowered her knee and walked over to Maddy.

"Are you alright?" she asked

"Maddy slowly nodded and wiped an unshed tear from her eye.

"Y-you helped me." She stammered

"Of course. I couldn't just let him hurt you." Amaya smiled

"N-no one's every done anything like that for me before."

Amaya laughed. "Seriously? ... well then… if you're treated so badly… then why don't you come home with me?"

"Really?!"

"Yep!"

"Will you always be there for me?"

"What? Of course! Ill always protect you!"

End Flashback

"Hoshi Amaya? We've come for you." Kisame said, smiling


	2. Chapter 2

"Danna

"Hoshi Amaya? We've come for you." Kisame said, smiling

"Me? Why?" Amaya asked turning around. She wasn't afraid.

"Our leader wants you." The shark replied

"…… FISHSTICK! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Amaya yelled noticing the man was part shark. She immediately glomped him.

"… What… The… HELL?!" Kisame yelled

The other man tried to hide his giggles, but with no succession.

"… Danna? Is everything alright?" Maddy stood at the end of the hallway rubbing her eye and holding her stuffed dragon

"Maddy! Go back to your room! Everything is fine!" Amaya pulled away from the shark

"But, Danna, who are they?"

Amaya looked down noticing the cloaks the two men were wearing.

"A-Akatsuki?!" for once in her life she was scared. But not only scared. Terrified.

"Hoshi Amaya. Like Kisame said we're here because our leader wants you. He wants you to join the organization called the Akatsuki." Itachi muttered. It sounded like he had made the speech before.

"Your leader wants me?" by now she wasn't as scared

"Yes and if you don't come quietly we'll have to make you come." Kisame took his large sword off of his back and held it just inches away from Amaya's face.

"You'll make me?" Amaya didn't even flinch

"Kisame. How many times do I have to tell you not to harass everyone you see?" Itachi asked

"… Every time we go somewhere." Replied Kisame sadly

"So are you going to come quietly, or do we have to make you come?" the Uchiha asked Amaya

"You'll have to make me."

Amaya ran over to Maddy and picked her up. She quickly made her way to the front door but was cut off by a certain black-haired-red-eyed ninja.

"You're fast. But not as fast as I am."

Amaya looked into the deep red eyes of the man standing in front of her. "You. I think I've seen you before. Those eyes look familiar."

"Oh? Itachi-san, do you know this girl?" the shark asked

"Vaguely. There's just one thing that's not the same… the eye patch!"

Amaya kept her eye focused on the Uchiha's. "… Itachi Uchiha. It's really you, isn't it?"

"I knew your name sounded similar, Amaya."

"Can you tell me what's going on you two?"

"Yeah, Danna. Do you know this man?"

"We met back in our genin days." Itachi said

"I remember now…"

Flashback!

"Aika sensei, where are we going?" Isamu, a boy on Amaya's squad asked

"We're on our way to Konoha. You should have been paying attention when Lord Tsuchikage told us." Aika replied

A thirteen year old Amaya laughed. "Nice going Isamu!"

"Hey! Shut up! It's not my fault the leader of our village has to make everything sound so boring! Besides! You're one to talk!"

"Hey! Stop making fun of Amaya! She may have a brain the size of a peanut, but at least she listens to people, un!" by now you can probably guess who Amaya's second teammate was. Yup. It was none other than Iwa Deidara himself.

"That's right! ... Hey!" Amaya yelled at the blonde haired boy

"What, un?"

"Focus you three! We're here!"

FF to the Hokage office

"And here they are!" the Hokage said as the group of four people walked in through the door.

"That's who I have to work with? Four eyes…"

Yes, Isamu had glasses. He also hated the nickname. Itachi had one death glare shot at him….

"Shortie…"

"Hey! I'm not short!"

Yes, Amaya was a little short. She also had to be held back by Aika from attacking the Uchiha. Another death glare…

"Blondie…"

Yes, Deidara IMMEDIATELY grew very annoyed. He already knew he would hate this guy. A third death glare…

"And a purple haired goody-two-shoes."

And finally, yes, Aika's appearance practically screamed 'Peace! Not War!'. And she was goody-goody. Most of us would wonder why she even became a ninja… and wait! No death glare!

"I'm sorry, Lord Hokage, but they're beneath my level." The weasel finished

"Itachi, they are very talented. And I have reason to believe that you're going to need them for this mission." Sarutobi smirked

End flashback

"Or at least you were a genin." Itachi stated

"So sue me." Amaya said

"Eh, Kakuzu would love to, right Itachi?" Kisame asked

Itachi sighed. "Let's just get the girl and go back to the hideout."

In an instant, before Amaya could protest she was knocked out and being dragged to the hideout. Kisame and Itachi lured Maddy there using strawberry icing.

"Hey, Itachi-san…" Kisame started

"Yes?"

"I think I can get used to this kid…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Danna

"I think I can get used to this kid…" Kisame stated

"Just keep walking. We have a long trip. Remember that, Kisame." Itachi said

That night

Amaya slowly opened her eyes to the sight of a sleeping Kisame hugging her ever so closely. Her eyes widened and suddenly…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

A startled Kisame rose to his feet. "What?! Where's the enemy?!" he asked noticing there was absolutely no danger

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked jumping out of a nearby tree. "I didn't see any enemies."

"Oh! It's uh… nothing. I just got startled." Amaya laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck

"Well since you're both up, why don't we get going? Leader expects us in a few days." Itachi said

"Wait! Since when am I going with the both of you?! And where's Maddy?!" Amaya yelled

The trio looked over to a STILL sleeping Maddy lying comfortably on the ground.

"Deep sleeper." Kisame said

"She always has been." Amaya said. She walked over to the little girl and picked her up. "Now if you don't mind I'll be going."

Amaya started walking in the opposite direction of the hideout. She was soon stopped by Kisame.

"Whoa there, missy. Leader-sama still wants to see you." He stated grinning

"Crap. I was hoping you forgot about that." Amaya muttered

"Forgot about what, Danna?" Maddy finally woke up

Amaya put the small child down.

"Nothing, sweetie. Now let's get home."

Kisame then picked up Amaya and flung her over his shoulder. While Itachi pulled out the Calvary (cough, cough, icing, cough, cough)

"Uh, uh, uh. You're still coming." Kisame said and walked in the hideout's direction.

"Crap." Amaya said

three days later at the hideout

Kisame walked into the hideout with a screaming Amaya still hanging over his shoulder. Just behind him was Itachi followed by Maddy chasing after the icing.

"Good thing we're here Itachi-san. I can't take holding onto this girl much longer." Kisame stated

He threw Amaya onto the couch and covered his ears.

"I can't believe you actually got me here! You dragged me threw a four days trip to get here!" Amaya complained

"Will you shut up?!" Kisame slapped his hand over Amaya's mouth to keep her quiet

Soon his facial expression of relief turned to disgust. He pulled his hand away and rubbed it on his cloak.

"She licked me!" he yelled

Amaya held her throat and looked like she was about to puke.

"And you taste like rotten fish!" she yelled

"I can see you had your hands full." A man with red hair that was sitting on the other side of the couch said not even looking up from his book

"Ya think?! She's driving me crazy! So where's that idiot of a partner of yours?" Kisame asked

"His room most likely. Why?"

"Cause the little bittersweet princess here blew up a few things on our way here!" Kisame glared at Amaya

"Oh, yeah. Those two will get along so fucking well if that's the case." A man with slicked back silver hair said walking into the living room. He was covered in blood.

"Language." Amaya warned

"You and your damn rituals. You're costing me thousands for replacing carpets. If you want to do any more keep the blood in your own room! Wash up in your bathroom!" Kakuzu angrily said

"Language." Amaya warmed again

"How do you fucking expect me to do that?! If I get hungry I'm gonna come out here and get some damn food!"

"Oh my God! Can you watch how you talk?! There is an eight year old in the room!" Amaya yelled

"So? I was talking like this when I was a fucking eight year old."

"Watch. Your. Language."

"You can't fucking tell me what to do!"

Amaya dashed across the room and put Hidan in a headlock.

"Now are you gonna listen?" she asked

"Go ahead Bitter Sweetness. I fucking dare you."

"Don't waste your time. He's immortal." The red head stated

"…Immortal?" Amaya asked

"Like as in he can't die." A very tall man with his face fully covered with a mask walked into the room.

Amaya dropped Hidan.

"You'd better see Leader now. He's been waiting." The red head man said

"Right. Come on Itachi-san," Kisame snickered. "And Bittersweetness."

"I have a name!" Amaya yelled

"I think it fits well, Danna. You can be really nice sometimes, but you have a mean side too." Maddy said

"You're not helping." Amaya looked annoyed

Kisame picked Amaya back up and threw her over his shoulder again.

"Let's go." He said

"Hey! Let me go!"

"Danna…" Maddy sighed

Kisame and Itachi led the two girls down a long hallway.

"I guess we should tell these oonas who everyone they saw out there was, right, Itachi-san?" Kisame asked

"Be my guest."

"Ok." Kisame started, "the red head is Sasori, Kakuzu is the one who told you about the immortal bastard-"

"Language…"

"…Right… and the guy you tried to kill is Hidan."

"The immortal one?"

"The immortal one."

Kisame and Itachi stopped at a door at the very end of the hallway. Itachi knocked on the door.

"Leader-sama?"

"Come in."


	4. Chapter 4

"Danna

"Leader-sama?"

"Come in."

Itachi pushed open the door and Kisame walked in. he placed Amaya on the ground in front of the Amekage (rain shadow. I don't know the real name of the leader of the rain village so I'll use this one).

"We're back, Leader-sama." Kisame stated

"Very well. You may go." The man didn't even look up from his paperwork.

"Yes, Leader." Itachi and Kisame bowed and left

"Danna… I don't know about this…" Maddy whispered

"It'll be alright."

The man stops doing his paperwork, but continues to look down at the paper.

"There should only be one of you." He sounded a little angry

"Uh… yes sir?" Amaya said cautiously

The man stood still looking at the same paper.

"And what makes you think you can-" he looked up into Amaya's eyes, the both of them instantly going into shock

"…your eyes…" Amaya said, still in shock

"…that face…"

"Danna?" Maddy clung to Amaya's leg

A woman with blue hair tied into a bun walked into the room. Only Maddy really noticed this because Amaya and Pein were still staring at each other. She was carrying a vase with two bright yellow flowers in it. She was looking down at it.

"Pein, I got you some new flowers for your-" she looked up at Amaya

She nearly dropped the vase, but saved it at the last moment.

"Pein! She looks like-"

"…Nagato…" Pein finished

"Danna? What's wrong? Who's Nagato?" Maddy asked

"…I…don't… know…" her gaze never left Pein's

"…I'm Nagato..." Pein answered

For a minute Pein and Amaya stared at each other while Konan stared at Amaya also, and Maddy clung tighter to Amaya's leg with every second.

Pein broke his trance. He looked back down to his papers and began to sort them quickly. "Yes. Well it was nice to finally meet you and see you for the first time. Welcome to the Akatsuki. You have no choice but to join, or you WILL be killed. You know where the hideout is after all. Konan will show you to your room. Your cloak is already in there. You will make a slash in your hite-ate. Good luck." He talked as quickly as he sorted.

"Uh… yes sir." Amaya said

"Konan?"

No answer.

"Konan?"

Still no answer.

"Konan?!"

"Wha-oh! Yes, Pein?!" Konan finally came back down to earth.

"Show Amaya to her room please."

"Yes, Pein. Follow me."

Konan lead Amaya and Maddy back down the long hallway. She walked back through what Amaya presumed to be the living room. Everyone from before was still there with an added plant-looking man.

"Is this the girl you told me about?" he asked looking at Amaya. "She looks tasty."

Amaya looked confused.

"No, Zetsu! You can't eat her! Leader wants her alive." Konan said

"Eat… Danna?" Maddy asked

"And the kid's not that bad lookin' either. Be nice dark."

"Zetsu is his name…got it." Amaya whispered

"Come on you two." Konan started walking down a hallway on the other side of the room.

Amaya and Maddy followed her until they reached the eighth door on the left. Konan opened the door.

"This is your room. You two will share it. Don't worry. There are two beds and enough space for everything you need."

"Thanks. How many more people are there in this place?" Amaya asked

"Only one. He spends most of his time in his room though. It's probably because the other members pick on him so much."

"Oh."

"Well I'll see you both later. I have to get back to work…and I can't believe I never put this vase down."

Amaya laughed. "Then I'll see you later?"

"Yes."

several hours later

"Danna! We've been sitting here for hours! I'm hungry!" Maddy whined

Amaya stopped unpacking the few things she had with her and Maddy. "Fine. We'll go out there. Where I'll probably get eaten by that one guy…. And get hugged again by Kisame."

"Danna!"

"Fine! Fine! Let's go!"

Amaya lead Maddy out into the living room.

"Can someone tell me where there's a good ramen shop? Maddy's hungry." Amaya said.

Her question was directed mostly to Itachi, Sasori, or Kakuzu. Mostly because by now she already knew that 1) Hidan would curse 2) Zetsu would compliment on how 'tasty' she looked and 3) Kisame is weird.

"Yeah. There's a place right down the street. When you walk out of her turn left and you'll find it soon enough." Sasori and that book!

He never looked up from it! ... Which pissed Amaya off greatly.

"Hey, Danna, do you know where I put my-" a boy with long blonde hair tied into a ponytail walked into the room holding… something.

He looked up and dropped whatever he was holding.

"Amaya?!" He nearly yelled

Amaya turned around.

"Deidara?!"

"I thought you were in the village!"

"I thought you were dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Danna

"I thought you were in the village!"

"I thought you were dead!"

"When did you get here, un?!"

"When did you not die?!"

"You two know each other?" Kisame asked

"They both lived in Iwagakure, Kisame." Itachi said

"Oh, yeah…"

"Danna, who's this girl?" Maddy asked

"Deidara snapped out of shock. "I'm a boy!"

"Eep!" Maddy hid behind Amaya's leg once again

"Don't yell at Maddy! She's only eight!"

"She called me a girl, un!"

"Well it's easy to get your gender mixed up!"

"Now she did it. Deidara's gonna flip and I'll have to put up with it." Sasori said

"Amaya!" Deidara's voice wasn't angry. It was… happy?!

"Deidara!" Amaya's was happy too

Suddenly the two were locked together in a hug.

"I missed you so much, Deidei-kun!" Amaya yelled

"I missed you too, Koinu, un!"

"Deidei-kun?" Kakuzu asked now paying attention

""Koinu?" both of Zetsu's sides asked in unison

"OK. What the fuck is going on?" asked Hidan

"Dude! Where have you been?!" Amaya asked letting go of Deidara

"Danna, Itachi, and Kisame brought me here, un!"

It was obvious the two were in desperate need of catching up.

RAWR!!

"Are you alright, Pein?" Konan asked when she walked back into her leader's office. She placed the vase on his desk and looked down at him.

The Akatsuki leader was currently sitting at his desk, his head in his hands. He'd been sitting like this ever since Amaya left the room.

"…I…don't know…" he stated

"Pein, I thought all of your family was dead…"

"So did I."

"Then how does she look so much like your real body?"

"I'm not sure."

"Pein?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have any children?"

"What?! No! When would you expect me to do that?! I'm still a virgin! And besides! She's six years younger than me! What?! Do you expect I hit puberty at age two and did it with someone with my knowing at age six?!"

"Calm down! I was kidding!"

"Well nice way of doing so!"

"Well sorry! It got you to stop moping!"

"Konan! I'm trying to figure out why this girl looks so much like me! I don't need you to be questioning my virginity!"

"Pein!"

"What?!"

Pein was in awe when Konan's hand collided with his cheek.

"Feel better now?" she asked

"…yes…" was the reply

"So, Pein, don't you have any idea who she could be?"

"…as a matter of fact I do…"

RAWR again

"Danna! I'm still hungry!" Maddy whined

She, Amaya, and Deidara had been sitting in Deidara and Sasori's room just…talking.

"Right! Hey, Deidei-kun, do you have anything good around here?" Amaya asked

"Yeah, un! Everyone likes different things so we need a lot of food. Let's go!"

Deidara grabbed Amaya's hand and pulled her out of the room. Maddy followed close behind. Deidara led the two girls to the very first door in the hallway. There was no door on it, only the frame

'Must've missed this room when Konan led us down here. I guess I was still shocked by the whole leader thing…why does he have the same eyes as my left? It doesn't seem right…" Amaya thought

"Here we are!" Deidara seemed a little too happy to have Amaya around

Amaya looked through one of the cabinets for something Maddy would like.

"Just don't take Itachi-san's dango or pocky. If you do he'll kill you. If you want dango keep a little fridge in your room and put it in there, un. Itachi-san may be mean sometimes, but he respects personal space."

"Yeah. He seems like the kind of person who might." Amaya kept searching

Konan walked into the room.

"Amaya…Leader wants to see you in his office…" she said

"Me?…alright…"Amaya said

Amaya and Maddy followed Konan back to the leader's office.

Konan knocked on the door. "Pein?"

"Come in you three."


	6. Chapter 6

"Danna

Konan knocked on the door. "Pein?"

"Come in you three."

Konan pushed open the door and the three walked in.

"Amaya?" Pein asked

"…yes, Leader?"

Pein took a deep breath. "Amaya there is a reason for me to believe that you are related to me."

"Related to you? How?"

Ugh! I hate these random somewhat cliffhanger things!

Deidara walked out to the living room. Sasori was out there, as usual, reading a book. Itachi and Kisame were obviously in a small debate over weather taijutsu or genjutsu was better, Itachi was winning, and Hidan and Kakuzu were fighting about Hidan's latest purchase…a new CD.

Deidara made his way to the couch. He sat down next to his Danna. "What're you reading, Sasori Danna?" he asked

"A book. Why?" Sasori didn't even look up to acknowledge his partner.

"Just wondering. You don't have to be all snippy." Deidara's voice had 'annoyed' literally written all over it

"What'd you say, brat?!" Sasori snapped

"You're always so pissy to me, Danna! You've never been nice! Not even once!...un."

"Well who said I had to be nice to you?!"

By now all other conversations stopped as the people looked at Deidara for his response. Even Zetsu poked his head in to see what was going on.

"Well I thought you should have been when we became partners!"

"Well you thought wrong!"

"Well I shouldn't have!"

"Well you did! You're a stupid little brat!"

"I am NOT a brat!... and at least I'm not made of wood!"

"At least I don't look like a friggin' girl!"

Now Sasori did it. After being in the Akatsuki for even just one day you should know to NEVER call Deidara a girl. And I mean never. That's how Kakuzu's last partner met an untimely death. That poor, poor clueless man…

"What did you call me?!" Deidara yelled

"A girl!"

Yus! Another one!

suddenly there was a crash from the living room.

"Um…Lead-Pein?" Amaya asked

"Yes?"

"Do those sounds happen often?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Oh, just wondering…"

"Brat! My arm!" It was Sasori

"D-Danna?! I'm sorry!" Deidara yelled

"I don't want to hear it! Just leave me alone!"

A few seconds later there was a slamming door…then another ten more seconds later.

Amaya ran out to the living room. Deidara was standing in the hall doorway with a pillow at his feet and a blanket thrown over his head.

"What happened?" Amaya whispered to Kakuzu who was seated in front of where she was standing. He had a slight minty smell to him.

"Another famous Sasori and Deidara fight. As usual Deidara is thrown out of the room for the night and he sleeps on the couch. Happens all the time." Kakuzu replied

"Yeah! But this time he fucking broke the puppets arm!" Hidan said

"He really did that?" Amaya asked

"Yeah!"

Deidara removed the blanket from his head. He slowly picked up his pillow and walked back to the couch. He threw it at one end and dove head first into it. Amaya had never seen him this sad. She was worried.

"He'll be fine. He always is." Pein said walking in

"But-"

"Don't worry about me, Amaya. I really am." Deidara's face was still buried in the pillow.

"But Deidei-kun, you shouldn't take that kind of stuff from him." Amaya said

"What else can I do, un?"

Amaya thought for a moment. "Deidara, you can sleep in my room."


	7. Chapter 7

"Danna

"What else can I do, un?"

Amaya thought for a moment. "Deidara, you can sleep in my room."

Deidara looked up from his pillow and everyone stared at Amaya. Was she asking Deidara to SLEEP with her?

"You can use my bed. Me and Maddy'll share one. We don't take up much room." She smiled

I guess not.

"A-are you sure, un?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Danna?" Maddy tugged at Amaya's cloak

"Yes, Maddy?"

"What does 'fucking' mean?"

After two hours of washing Maddy's mouth out with soap and giving her lectures about 'bad words' by Deidara and Amaya

"Now do you understand to never say those kinds of words again?"

"Yes, Danna."

"Hey, Amaya, un?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your eye patch?"

"…Pein's office. Why?"

"Well… I was just wondering… um why does your eye look like Leader's? And why did he want to see you?... and why don't you call him Leader like everyone else, un?"

"Well… Pein is…my…brother."

"Brother?! And you didn't tell me this sooner, why?!"

"Cause."

"Cause isn't a goddamn answer!"

"Danna, what's-"

"Bad word."

"Oh. Deidara-san is a bad boy…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I guess it just slipped my mind…"

"…Amaya those things shouldn't slip your mind." Deidara was now calm again. Amaya was thankful for that.

"Well sorry, Deidei-kun."

"Eh."

"Leader-sama is your brother?"

Amaya, Maddy, and Deidara looked to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

And so after much explaining to the other Akatsuki members…

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Language, Hidan, un."

"You're really the Bastard's sister?" Hidan was obviously ignoring Deidara at the moment…

Amaya sighed. By now she had learned she'd never get Hidan to curse any less let alone cut it cold turkey.

"Yes, Hidan. Pein is my older brother." she said

"That's…unexpected…" Sasori stated. He had come out of his room after fixing his arm.

"Yeah. Who would've thought any of us besides Itachi-san had living relatives…?" Kisame asked

"Not us." Both Zetsu's agreed

"So now what?" Kakuzu asked, obviously bored of talking about this subject

"I guess tomorrow I'll talk to Pein. Right after I take care of something… but it's late and it's a certain eight-year-old's bedtime…" Amaya said

Of course she meant Maddy. And of course Maddy didn't want to cooperate.

"But, Danna!"

"No ifs, ands, buts, or what ifs. Time for bed."

"What bifand?"

"And combining the words won't make a difference."

"Damn it!"

"Maddy!"

"…Sorry, Danna…"

"OK first wash your mouth out. Then bed."

"Awwwww!"

"Now!"

"…Yes ma'am…"

"Good. And I'll make sure you do it."

Amaya led Maddy to their room and into the bathroom.

"Aww, but how am I supposed to dilly dally?"

"You're not."

It took and hour to finally get Maddy to bed

Amaya walked into the living room where most of the Akatsuki was seated. They were all doing their own things. Itachi and Sasori were reading, Deidara was making something out of clay and making a huge mess, Hidan was praying, Kisame was eating, Zetsu was fighting with himself about some kid named Tobi, and Kakuzu was paying the bills and mumbling about why the Amekage had to pay taxes and bills and such.

Deidara looked up from his clay. "Can I ask you a question, Amaya?" he asked

"Sure, Deidei."

"What was it you had to do, un?"

Amaya hesitated. "Drop Maddy off in Konoha."


	8. Chapter 8

"What else can I do, un?"

Amaya thought for a moment. "Deidara, you can sleep in my room."

Deidara looked up from his pillow and everyone stared at Amaya. Was she asking Deidara to SLEEP with her?

"You can use my bed. Me and Maddy'll share one. We don't take up much room." She smiled

I guess not.

"A-are you sure, un?"

"Of course!"

"Hey, Danna?" Maddy tugged at Amaya's cloak

"Yes, Maddy?"

"What does 'fucking' mean?"

After two hours of washing Maddy's mouth out with soap and giving her lectures about 'bad words' by Deidara and Amaya

"Now do you understand to never say those kinds of words again?"

"Yes, Danna."

"Hey, Amaya, un?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's your eye patch?"

"…Pein's office. Why?"

"Well… I was just wondering… um why does your eye look like Leader's? And why did he want to see you?... and why don't you call him Leader like everyone else, un?"

"Well… Pein is…my…brother."

"Brother?! And you didn't tell me this sooner, why?!"

"Cause."

"Cause isn't a goddamn answer!"

"Danna, what's-"

"Bad word."

"Oh. Deidara-san is a bad boy…"

"Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I guess it just slipped my mind…"

"…Amaya those things shouldn't slip your mind." Deidara was now calm again. Amaya was thankful for that.

"Well sorry, Deidei-kun."

"Eh."

"Leader-sama is your brother?"

Amaya, Maddy, and Deidara looked to see Itachi standing in the doorway.

And so after much explaining to the other Akatsuki members…

"Are you fucking serious?!"

"Language, Hidan, un."

"You're really the Bastard's sister?" Hidan was obviously ignoring Deidara at the moment…

Amaya sighed. By now she had learned she'd never get Hidan to curse any less let alone cut it cold turkey.

"Yes, Hidan. Pein is my older brother." she said

"That's…unexpected…" Sasori stated. He had come out of his room after fixing his arm.

"Yeah. Who would've thought any of us besides Itachi-san had living relatives…?" Kisame asked

"Not us." Both Zetsu's agreed

"So now what?" Kakuzu asked, obviously bored of talking about this subject

"I guess tomorrow I'll talk to Pein. Right after I take care of something… but it's late and it's a certain eight-year-old's bedtime…" Amaya said

Of course she meant Maddy. And of course Maddy didn't want to cooperate.

"But, Danna!"

"No ifs, ands, buts, or what ifs. Time for bed."

"What bifand?"

"And combining the words won't make a difference."

"Damn it!"

"Maddy!"

"…Sorry, Danna…"

"OK first wash your mouth out. Then bed."

"Awwwww!"

"Now!"

"…Yes ma'am…"

"Good. And I'll make sure you do it."

Amaya led Maddy to their room and into the bathroom.

"Aww, but how am I supposed to dilly dally?"

"You're not."

It took and hour to finally get Maddy to bed

Amaya walked into the living room where most of the Akatsuki was seated. They were all doing their own things. Itachi and Sasori were reading, Deidara was making something out of clay and making a huge mess, Hidan was praying, Kisame was eating, Zetsu was fighting with himself about some kid named Tobi, and Kakuzu was paying the bills and mumbling about why the Amekage had to pay taxes and bills and such.

Deidara looked up from his clay. "Can I ask you a question, Amaya?" he asked

"Sure, Deidei."

"What was it you had to do, un?"

Amaya hesitated. "Drop Maddy off in Konoha."


End file.
